happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Waddles
Waddles is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Waddles is a cute yet sadistic penguin with a black body, orange bill and feet, a white belly and cheeks, and three hairs on his head. His archenemy is Spot the leopard seal. An episode with him appearing usually involves him trying to eat Waddles. Spot, like real leopard seals, likes eating penguins. However, Waddles usually foils his plots and kills him in a sadistic manner. Episodes Starring Roles #Ice Screams #Spippy #Gone Ice Fishin' #Freezer Burn #Send Out the Clones #Ice Runner #Friendship Kringle #The Flippered Five #Mission ImPenguinable #Under the Ice #The Emperor's New Robe #Spot Wins #Aurora Gory-alis #Turning the Tables #The Poacher And Me #Magically Malicious #Frost-Bitten #Secret That's Been Spotted #To Beach Their Own Featuring Roles #Better Early Than Ever #Snow-Blinded #Specieism #Navy Seal #Whale of a Tale #Penguins Only #Ozone, They Didn't! #A Walrus' Plans #Peaceful Penguins #Happy Tree Feet #Spot and the Flop #Cabin into Blizzard #River Spoiler #Snowball Kringle #Points To The Worse #Claw the Way Out #Within a Wheelchair Appearances #I Thaw That Coming #Wild West Side #You Can't Beach Me #Chill Out #Pole it Over #Contact Savaughn #Belly Boom #Dino Might Not #Snow Where You're Going #Cheat Codes #Snow Warm Way #Penguinity War Deaths #Spippy: Disintegrated by an explosion. #Wild West Side: Sucked into a tornado. #Freezer Burn: Gets a straw impaled through his head. #Send Out the Clones: Many of his clones are killed. #Navy Seal: Killed when Spot hits his boat. #Contact Savaughn: Eaten by spot. #Whale of a Tale: Impaled by glass shards. #Hail to the Whale: Run over by a snowmobile. #Mission ImPenguinable: Collides into Spot. #Spot Wins - Impaled by kebab stick. #Turning the Tables - Blown up by dynamite. #Spot and the Flop - Killed in an explosion. #Snow Where You're Going - Crushed by a ferris wheel. #Cheat Codes - Impaled by a glass shard. #River Spoiler - Eaten by a crocodile. #Frost-Bitten - Head sliced in half. #Secret That's Been Spotted - Ran over by a snow bike. #Snowball Kringle - Sliced into cubes. #Points To The Worse - Impaled by sharp items. #Claw the Way Out - Crushed by Fatty. #Within a Wheelchair - Smashed by the door. #Penguinity War - Killed by Devious' eye laser. Kill count *Spot - 19 ("Ice Screams", "Spippy", "Gone Ice Fishin" along with the orca, "Wild West Side", "Better Early Than Ever", "Freezer Burn", "You Can't Beach Me", "The Flippered Five", "Speciesm" along with Devious, "Pole it Over", "Penguins Only", "Mission ImPenguinable", "Under the Ice", "The Emperor's New Robe", "Happy Tree Feet", "Aurora Gory-alis", "The Poacher And Me", "Magically Malicious" along with Croakus, "Penguinity War") *Hippy - 1 ("Spippy") *Peaky - 1 ("Pole it Over") *Eggy - 1 ("A Walrus" Plans") *Freezer - 1 ("A Walrus' Plans") *Arcticus - 1 ("A Walrus' Plans") *Thread - 1 ("The Emperor's New Robe") *Coral - 1 ("The Emperor's New Robe") *Kingly - 1 ("Happy Tree Feet") *Capture - 1 ("Happy Tree Feet") *Eejit - 1 ("Happy Tree Feet") *Aurora - 2 ("Aurora Gory-alis", "Secret That's Been Spotted") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Happy Tree Feet") *Poachy - 1 ("The Poacher And Me") *Geo - 1 ("River Spoiler") *Lia - 1 ("Frost-Bitten" along with Spot) *Others - 2+ (a cat in "Spippy", many of Spot's clones in "Send Out the Clones") Trivia *Spot is by far his most frequent victim. On the other end of the spectrum, Spot has only killed Waddles thrice (two of three were unintentional). *Waddles was originally the size of Cub. Later on, he became taller, but still shorter than Spot and most other tree friends. *Waddles is similar to the ants because both have been known to torture and kill their enemies, respectively Spot and Sniffles. *Along with the ants, Mr. Pickles, Flippy, and Ale, he is considered one of the most violent characters in the series. *So far, I Thaw That Coming, Chill Out, and Snow-Blinded are the only episodes where he appears with Spot without killing him. *He is one of the few characters to make a heroic sacrifice (Mission ImPenguinable). Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Birds Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 6 Introductions Category:Penguins Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Adoptables Category:Uhohspaghhetiohs's Characters Category:Ants-sues Category:Characters with no ears Category:More kills than deaths